El descubrimiento de Eren
by Creppess
Summary: Eren tiene una nueva misión junto con Rivaille. No sabe los detalles pero su capitán parece muy molesto ¿a qué se deberá? [Los personajes no me pertenecen/ Yaoi / Hombre x Hombre]
1. Misión

**CAPÍTULO 1 — MISIÓN**

— _Eren Jäeger —_

— Rivaille. — Erwin cogió un papel y lo estiró en la mesa. Retiré los restos de la comida, para que no se manchase nada, al capitán no le gusta la suciedad… — Hemos estado investigando, y por esta zona, si giramos aquí…

Me acerqué sigilosamente, era raro ver al capitán y Hanji tan concentrados en un mapa.

— Mocoso. — Tomé aire y me puse tenso.

— ¡¿Sí?!

— Ve a limpiar los caballos.

— ¡SÍ! — Fui tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron, mi capitán es muy exigente con todo y más si se refiere a limpieza. Cogí el cepillo y fui al establo. El cubo estaba al lado del pozo… Miré los caballos, están limpios, ¿no los había lavado esta mañana?

… Creo que el capitán es demasiado paranoico… Cogí el cubo y empecé a limpiar. Me pregunto cómo se tiene que sentir un caballo cuando se encuentra con un titán. Los titanes tienen interés en el jinete, claro, pero lo tienen encima, no pueden huir, es como mandarles a una muerte que nunca deberían haber tenido. Cogí el cubo de agua y metí la cabeza, no tenía permiso para pensar en esas cosas… Cuando terminé mi faena volví a la cocina.

—… Eren y tú. — Erwin estaba algo nervioso, el capitán tenía sus piernas encima de la mesa y estaba de brazos cruzados.

— Me niego. — Rivaille miró con desafío al rubio.

— No tenemos otra opción, ya he mandado a las tropas.

—… — El capitán cerró los ojos y cogió aire varias veces. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? — ¿No hay otra opción?

Hubo un silencio. Yo estaba en la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer, la única que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia era Hanji.

— Rivaille, tampoco es para tanto. — Dijo con calma la mujer mirándome de reojo.

El capitán bajó sus pies de la mesa ruidosamente, se levantó de la silla y fue a la segunda planta… Estaba muy enfadado… Miré a Erwin que suspiraba con pesar mientras recogía el mapa. Hanji se ajustó las gafas y me miró.

— Eren.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que podrías transformarte en titán durante un día?

— …¡Sí! — Mentira. No sé cuánto puedo aguantar en mi forma de titán.

— Bien, entonces acércate — Esta vez fue Erwin quien hablo. Extendió otra vez el mapa y me señaló un punto. — Nosotros estamos aquí — Su dedo se movió en línea recta casi al borde del mapa. — Y vais a ir aquí. Cuando estéis allí esperareis a un barco y cogeréis su mercancía. Ahí es cuando entras tú — Su dedo se movió lentamente hasta el punto en donde estábamos ahora. — Tendrás que coger la mercancía en tu forma de titán y volver corriendo.

— ¿Y los titanes?

— Mientras corras Rivaille irá matando a los que se pongan en tu camino. — Me miró con ojos fríos y dijo. — Pase lo que pase, no pares.

— ¡SÍ, SEÑOR!

— Y después ¿puedo examinar tú cuerpoooooo? — Hanji me miraba con la boca abierta, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

— Entonces, dile a Rivaille que partiréis mañana. — Dijo Erwin cortante. Asentí y subí las escaleras.

Solo había una habitación con la puerta cerrada, me paré en frente de ella y llamé. — ¿Capitán? — No hubo respuesta… — Capitán, partiremos mañana.

— Tch…

Retrocedí un paso, aquello había sonado muy cerca ¿estaría apoyado en la puerta?

Mi pie pisó algo blando, me giré lentamente, no podía ser… El capitán…

— Cap-! — Un puño golpeó mi mejilla haciendo que cayese al suelo.

— Mocoso…

— ¿S-sí? — Estaba muy enfado…

— Me has pisado…

— ¡SÍ! ¡PERDÓNEME! — Cerré los ojos y esperé a otro golpe, pero no llegó… los volví a abrir lentamente.

— Tch, que molestia. — Y dicho esto, entró en su cuarto.

Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. ''Seguro que está enfadado porque vamos a estar a solas''. Varias voces resonaron en mi mente. ''Das lástima'', ''Está con los titanes'', ''Tú, maldito mounstro'', ''Deberías morir'', ''Si le miras te comerá'', ''Que asco''… me levanté despacio y fui a mi habitación. Me escocían los ojos. Cerré la puerta y me metí en la cama.

A la hora de comer no bajé, no tenía hambre, solo quería dormir o al menos intentarlo. Cuando empezó a oscurecer alguien llamó a mi puerta.

— ¿Sí? — La puerta se abrió con lentitud, era Hanji.

— Te he traído la cena. — Dijo mientras miraba a los lados, entró en mi cuarto. Dejó el plato en la cama y me habló con voz muy dulce.— ¿Te ha dicho algo Rivaille?

— No.

Hanji me miro seria por un momento. — Ah, ya veo. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Bueno Eren, nos vamos. Cuida al capitán por mí ¿vale? — Se fue de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos. Me comí la sopa y bajé el plato a la cocina, lo fregué y coloqué en su sitio. Volví a mi cuarto y me estiré. Quería dormir, pero no estaba cansado. Di vueltas por la cama buscando la postura.


	2. El enfado de Levi

**CAPÍTULO 2 ****— EL ENFADO DE LEVI**

— _Levi Rivaille —_

Ese maldito Erwin, ese maldito plan, ese maldito sitio, ese maldito agua, ese maldito suelo… no lo soporto, ese lugar no debería existir, es sucio…

Me estremecí al pensar en la arena… en el olor del mal… ese maldito sitio que siempre aparecía en mis pesadillas… y ahora me quiere mandar AHÍ para recoger la mercancía que traen los barcos, en esas cajas húmedas y llenas de moho…

Esto es un suicidio.

Di una vuelta en la cama, iba a amanecer, dentro de poco tendré que ir a ese maldito lugar. La sangre me comenzó a hervir, y para colmo, hay que usar a la mitad de nuestras tropas para la distracción de los gigantes. El problema será cuando volvamos.

Ese mocoso no sería capaz de ejecutar esta misión sabiendo las de vidas que se sacrifican para que podamos ir a ese infierno. Tampoco creo que aguante un día entero corriendo en su forma de titán, es demasiada responsabilidad para un crío, ¿qué piensa Erwin y los de arriba?

Nuestra misión es ir a la costa a por la mercancía que traen los marineros. El problema es distraer a los titanes, para eso necesitamos la mitad de nuestras tropas… La parte buena es que los titanes siempre están alrededor de las murallas, así que en la mitad del camino nos encontraremos a los típicos que se pierden.

El sol empezó a salir, me levanté y vestí. Evidentemente no íbamos a salir de día, pero teníamos que tener todo preparado para el viaje, puesto que no sabemos cuánto tiempo van a tardar los marineros en volver y cuánta comida hemos de darles.

Salí de mi habitación y fui al establo, les di de comer a los caballos y los peiné. Cuando volví a la cocina ya se habían despertado casi todos, a excepción de Eren. Eso sí que era raro, normalmente es el primero en levantarse.

— ¡Buenos días, capitán! — Saludaron todos los cabos con alegría.

—Buenos días… — Me senté en la mesa, una chica que nunca había visto antes me sirvió el café. — Gracias. — Había mucha más gente que ayer, probablemente habrían llegado por la noche. — ¿Aún no se ha desper-

— ¡BUENOOOOOOS DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

—… — Lo que faltaba, ahora venía Hanji…

— Ah… eres tú Rivaille. — La mujer se sentó a mi lado y me miró con ojos chispeantes. — ¿Sabes qué, Rivaille? Hoy te ves muy bien…

— Sigue durmiendo.

— ¿Eren?

— Sí.

— ¿Sigue dormido?

— Te lo acabo de decir.

— ¿Estás seguro de qué estamos hablando de Eren?

—… — Esta conversación está empezando a molestarme. — Sí.

— ¿Seguro, seguro?

—… — Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mis sesos. Me levanté y fui a la segunda planta, abrí la puerta qué estaba justo delante de las escaleras y la cerré con un golpe seco. — Es hora de levantarse, mocoso.

…

No hubo respuesta, me acerqué al bulto que había en la cama dando grandes zancadas.

—Mocos-?

Eren estaba hecho una bola, se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza, su nariz estaba roja y por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas. — ¿Mocoso? — Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer. Cogí un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo y le sequé las lágrimas. Lo balanceé un poco, pero solo conseguí sacarle más lágrimas. Mi instinto me decía que le diese cuatro patadas y un puñetazo en la cara, pero por alguna razón no era capaz. Me senté en la cama sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada.

— Eren, es hora de despertarse. — Volví a menearlo, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—...mn? — El mocoso abrió los ojos con lentitud y los volvió a cerrar. Este crío…

— … — Le cogí del cuello y presioné su cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡DUELE, DUELE! — Eren empezó a retorcerse, intentó liberarse pero no pudo. — ¡CAPITÁN! ¡DUELE, PARE POR FAVOR!

Lo solté y me levanté de la cama. El enano se agarraba la cabeza y gemía de dolor, este chico es un tanto exagerado. Ahora que me fijaba, tenía ojeras y su piel estaba pálida.

Lancé el pañuelo a su cama. — Devuélvemelo limpio. — Y dicho esto, salí de la habitación.

Volví a bajar las escaleras, para mi sorpresa ya no había nadie. Salí fuera, había unos cuatro caballos atados a un carruaje. Los soldados estaban poniendo comida y agua en este, escuché el ruido de una bengala, los caballos empezaron a correr.

Ya que los titanes solo van a por los humanos siempre solemos mandar a caballos al mar. Allí los marineros hacen un trueque de provisiones. Pero esta vez es distinto, Erwin me dijo que los marineros habían descubierto una planta muy rara y quería que la trajésemos. También han cazado algunos peces y los han puesto en un barril. Esa mercancía en un carruaje no dura ni dos telediarios, por eso Erwin quiere usar a Eren.

Hay algo que no me gusta de este plan. Pero no puedo quejarme, no ahora…

Ayudé a cargar el siguiente carruaje y de paso metí unas pastillas de jabón, cuando todos terminamos la comida estaba en las mesas. Me senté en mi sitio, el plato estaba aún caliente, hacía poco que lo habían servido.

— Capitán, su café. — Tal y como pensaba. El mocoso, cogí la taza y moví la cabeza en agradecimiento. — Capitán, tome. —Eren tenía en la mano el pañuelo que le había dado, estaba limpio y doblado. Volví a mover la cabeza. Se sentó en su sitio y empezó a comer.

— Eren. — El niño me miró con atención, como si fuera un perro. — Ten todo listo, partimos en unas horas.

Aún era de día, pero las tropas tenían que colocarse y empezar a atraer a los titanes lo antes posible, porque por la noche tanto ellos como nosotros no ven nada.


	3. El enrevesado plan de Erwin

**CAPÍTULO 3 — EL ENREVESADO PLAN DE ERWIN**

— _Eren Jäeger —_

Comí lo más rápido que pude, Rivaille se levantó sin decir nada y salió al patio. Fui detrás de él, todos estaban montándose en los caballos y repasando el plan. El capitán hablaba con Erwin, en cuanto me vio hizo un gesto con la mano y continuó hablando. Sinceramente, ahora me da un poco de cosa hablar con el capitán, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que ha pasado esta mañana…

— Eren, sube. — Rivaille se subió a un caballo y extendió su mano, la cogí, tomé impulso y subí.

Nos pusimos detrás de un carruaje, parecía el de un noble. Era negro, con ventanas y cortinas, pero ¿no tenía puertas? El ruido de una bengala resonó en mis oídos. Muchos soldados salieron trepando por la muralla y en los caballos, seguidos del carruaje, después todo se quedó en silencio.

— Capitán, ¿por qué vamos en un caballo?

—… — ¿Por qué se callaba? Podría ser, ¿pensaba qué me iba a perder? — Agárrate.

— ¿Eh?

Una bengala verde pasó por encima de las murallas, el capitán dio un golpe al caballo y este empezó a correr como un loco. Me agarré a su cintura para no caerme. Pasamos la muralla, un inmenso campo verde apareció ente nosotros. Da igual cuantas veces lo vea, siempre es como la primera vez. Escuche ruidos, miré a los lados. Titanes. Superaban los cinco metros, estaban pegados a la muralla, miles de soldados estaban encima de esta. Miré al frente, un escuadrón estaba siendo perseguido por tres titanes. A lo lejos se podía ver a un titán de siete metros con la mirada fija en nosotros.

— ¡Capitán!

— No te preocupes. — Un escuadrón apareció de la nada y atacó a ese titán. Miles de titanes empezaban a reunirse en ese punto. El escuadrón desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡CAPITÁN!

— Tranquilo.

No podía estar tranquilo ¿por qué los escuadrones estaban tan separados? Así no se podían apoyar en caso de emergencia, y ¿por qué había tanta gente en estos? Normalmente suelen ir seis, nueve personas, no trece ni dieciséis. Aquello era una masacre. Los titanes mataban y eran asesinados sin parar. — Agáchate — La voz de mi capitán resonó en mi mente, dudé por un momento, pero acabé obedeciendo. De golpe todo se puso negro, Rivaille bajó del caballo, entonces todo se oscureció. Escuché el ruido de una rueda dando vueltas. Levanté la mirada y miré a los lados. Estábamos en ¿una caja? No, tenía ventanas y cortinas.

— ¿El carruaje? — El capitán tiró de mi pierna, caí encima de él, me dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y tapó mi boca. Noté su respiración en mi oreja, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Silencio. — Su voz en mi oreja hizo que me volviese a estremecer. Era una sensación muy extraña. Cerré mi boca y bajé la mirada. Todavía notaba su respiración, se me pusieron los pelos de punta, empecé a sentir calor en mis mejillas y orejas.

El capitán retiró su mano de mi boca y se levantó, miró por una ventana y volvió a agacharse. Los gritos se escuchaban con más claridad, por la ventana que estaba encima de Rivaille vi un ojo, mi respiración se cortó. El carruaje se movió violentamente acompañado de un grito, miré por la ventana que tenía encima. Sangre, no, era una pierna ¿o un brazo? Retiré mi visa no podía mirar más. Es cierto que las ventanas tenían cortinas, pero estas se movían y mostraban la realidad.

Miré mi mano, si me transformaba podría salvar por lo menos a un escuadrón. Tengo que salvarles, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada, ellos no tienen posibilidad alguna, ellos son humanos. Cerré mis ojos, abrí mi boca y mordí con fuerza, la sangre ensució mis dientes, pero… ¿no dolía? Abrí mis ojos. Mi mano estaba delante de mis ojos al igual que la cara del capitán. Rivaille me sujetaba el brazo con su mano, pero la otra estaba en mi boca. Me congelé en el sitio, recé todo lo que sabía. Abrí mi boca despacio, y eché la cabeza para atrás.

El capitán cogió un pañuelo y se limpió la herida, sacó otro más pequeño y se vendó el dedo. No podía mirarle a los ojos, tenía tanto miedo que no podía ni temblar, un puño golpeó mi cara y una rodilla se clavó en mi estómago, haciendo que me doblase en dos. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y le miré. Quería hacer algo, no podía quedarme quieto viendo como todos morían. Negó la cabeza, mi corazón se detuvo, apreté mis puños cerrados. — ¡Pero! — Rivaille me tapó la boca con la mano herida. Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Mira abajo, la rabia me consumía. El capitán se sentó a mi lado y estuvo vigilándome todo el rato. Cada vez había menos voces, sonaban lejanas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ahora solo se escuchaba al caballo, que tiraba del carruaje, trotar y el movimiento de las ruedas. Todo estaba en calma.

Levanté mi vista y no pude dar crédito a mis ojos, la ventana que tenía en frente estaba llena de sangre, miré la que tenía encima, pero justo antes de ver algo el capitán tapó mis ojos. Oí el roce de sus ropas y sentí su respiración en mi oreja. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi médula. — Eren, no mires, es una orden. — Aquellas palabras agujerearon mis oídos. El escalofrío se transformó en sudor frío. Volví a mi posición inicial y me retiró la mano.

El camino fue muy largo, o eso parecía, miré a Rivaille. Me estaba mirando de reojo, mi corazón saltó, seguro que ahora estaba más enfadado que antes. Encogí mis rodillas y apoyé mi cabeza en estas, haciéndome una bola. El caballo estaba en frente de mí, tenía un pelo negro. El carruaje cada vez se iba haciendo más y más oscuro ¿estaba anocheciendo? Sentí que unas manos me cogían de los hombros.

— …

Mmm, que molesto ¿es un mosquito?

— … ….

Mosquito, déjame, quiero dormir un ratito más… Espera ¿dormir? Abrí los ojos inmediatamente. La luz me cegó, cerré mis ojos por reflejo y los volví a abrir lentamente. El caballo ya no estaba, era de día. Al carruaje le faltaba la pared de atrás, no, en el techo había una bisagra, ¿esto era la puerta?

— Eren Jäeger, no te lo voy a repetir. — Me levanté al momento y salí corriendo. Tras pisar el suelo me caí, estaba muy blando y suave, me volví a levantar, me costaba andar, eso no era tierra y se movía cuando lo pisabas. — ¡Eren!

— ¡Capitán, ahora voo- — Volví a caerme, era muy difícil andar. Me levanté corriendo. Nunca olvidaré aquello, ese azul que se extendía hacia al infinito, era mucho más bonito que en los dibujos que habían en el libro de Armin. ''Mar'' cuando estabas en las murallas esa palabra era tabú, pero ahora… estaba delante de mí, todo lo que había leído, visto por dibujos he imaginado no tenía comparación con esto.

— ¡EREN!

— ¡SÍ!


	4. La playa

**CAPÍTULO 4 ****— LA PLAYA**

— _Levi Rivaille —_

Veía como Eren caía con cada paso que daba, lo dejé y cogí al caballo que estaba atado al carruaje. Lo miré de reojo, mientras el mocoso dormía limpié las ventanas y paredes, el techo no me ha dado tiempo a acabarlo, pero no creo que sea un problema.

En frente de mí había una casita. Estaba tapada por hojas de los árboles, al lado de esta había un establo en dónde estaban los caballos con ''las maletas''; comida, agua dulce, ropa, un kit de primeros auxilios y sábanas. Eran ocho caballos y cada carro lo llevaban entre dos. No me gusta la idea de usar tantos caballos, pero había que repartir el peso por si a los titanes les daba por perseguir los carros.

— ¡Eren! — Se me estaba acabando la paciencia. Cuando me giré le vi caminando a gatas. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Sinceramente, daba vergüenza ajena.

— Es que me resulta muy difícil andar… — Parecía un cachorrito recién abandonado, y más estando a cuatro patas.

—… Ayúdame con la comida.

— ¡SÍ! — Se levantó de inmediato pero cayó de culo. Vi como el mocoso fulminaba con la mirada a sus pies, después abrió los ojos y sonrió. Nada bueno se le habría ocurrido. Mi corazón se paró cuando vi a Eren quitarse el zapato y luego puso su pie en la arena. Un escalofrío acompañado de sudor frío invadió mi cuerpo. Había tocado la arena… esa maldita cosa que se mete entre los dedos de los pies y luego se convierte en barro. Barro, esa es otra de las razones por la que odio este lugar... El niñito se puso de pie y caminó descalzo. — Waaa! Se siente bien, ¡Y PUEDO CAMINAR!

— Ah… — Aquello sí que me había matado… ''se siente bien''… ¿''se siente bien''? mi corazón bombeaba ruidosamente y resonaba por todo mi cuerpo, el sudor aumentó, noté como mis piernas empezaban a temblar ligeramente. — …Mocoso…Déjate de tonterías o serás castigado.

— ¡SÍ! — Ahora la cara de Eren estaba casi tan pálida como la mía.

Cogí las cajas de comida y me metí en aquella casita. Estaba tan sucia como siempre. No había salón ni comedor, era todo uno. Dejé la caja en la mesa del comedor, la única que había, y fui a por mí plumero para limpiar el polvo. — Eren, trae las cajas, yo voy a limpiar esto.

— Sí…

— …

— ¡SÍ!

— Así me gusta. — Y dicho esto empecé a limpiar, sentí que aquello no se acababa. La arena, el polvo, todo el mal concentrado en un mueble… Erwin, esta me la vas a pagar.

Limpié todo el lugar a consciencia, cuando terminé, Eren estaba con los pies en el agua. Las cajas estaban en frente de la puerta, dejé que experimentara, pero le vigilaba por la ventana. Coloqué la comida en cajones y encendí la chimenea, me senté en el sofá que había delante de esta, a la derecha del sofá había un sillón y detrás de este una estantería. Descansé un rato y cogí las sábanas, al lado de la puerta había unas escaleras que te llevaban a la planta baja, solo habían cuatro literas y una cama que estaba justo al lado de las escaleras. Aquella sala era como la bodega de un barco, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hicieron, pero esta habitación es la que más se ensucia. Dejé las sábanas del mocoso en una litera y puse las mías en la cama, desde aquí podía controlar todo lo que hacía. Dejé las sábanas por ahí para que él eligiese la cama.

Volví a subir, lo primero que vi fue a Eren en la puerta de la casa, empapado y lleno de barro.

— …— Suspiré con pesar. — Desnúdate. — Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, fui a la estantería de los libros y abrí una caja que estaba al lado, saqué una toalla. — Desnúdate.

Eren empezó a quitarse la camisa, estaba lleno de barro. Cogí aire y abrí la boca. — Métete en el agua y límpiate.

No podíamos gastar agua dulce, así que solo nos quedaba... esa maldita cosa con olas.

— ¿Desnudo?

— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Sí! — El chiquillo se quitó todas sus ropas y salió corriendo al agua, podía ver sus orejas rojas. Puse mis ojos en blanco. Me fui al establo y puse la ropa en una puerta, la dejé ahí para que se secase y volví a la casa, antes de entrar me quité los zapatos.

—…Capitán. – Pegué un brinco. — ¿Me puede dar la toalla? — Cuando me giré Eren tenía la miraba clavada en el suelo, se tapaba la entrepierna y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Le di la toalla y me senté en el sofá.

— Eren, ve abajo y elije una cama.

El muchacho obedeció. Me puse los zapatos y cogí un cubo junto con una escoba. Fui al carruaje y me subí en el techo. Habían quedaban tripas y miembros...cogí lo que pude y lo enterré junto a los resto de soldados que había encontrado antes ahí. Sinceramente, este plan, era demasiado.

Lo limpié por completo, estiré mi espalda y me giré para ver la casa. Eren estaba mirando, mi corazón se aceleró ¿había visto los restos? Bajé y entré en la casa. El mocoso me miraba fijamente. — ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Sus ropas... están llenas de sangre.

...Mocoso, ¿ por qué estás al borde de las lágrimas?...


	5. La rebelión de Eren

_**[ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER]**_

La comida favorita de Sasha es…

¡Felicidades!

Si has sabido que era puedes seguir leyendo.

Y si no, es que no te has empezado la serie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 ****— LA REBELIÓN DE EREN**

— _Eren Jäeger —_

— … — Rivaille miró sus ropas y bajó a la habitación. Salí de la casa y me senté en la arena. Había visto como el capitán se metía por el bosque, le resté importancia, pero luego vi que empezó a limpiar el carruaje y su camisa estaba llena de sangre. Se estaba comportando muy raro, él no suele ser de muchas palabras pero últimamente tiene la cabeza en las nubes, ¿o será qué sigue enfadado? Es cierto que últimamente está de muy mal humor. Entonces lo que pensaba era cierto, a decir verdad ¿por qué no iba a serlo? Nadie quiere estar con un mounstro que te puede devorar al momento en cuanto menos te lo esperes. Pero… yo pensaba que el capitán era diferente…

De repente, sentí un gran ardor en mi pecho y una sensación parecida a ganas de vomitar, los ojos me escocían, mi garganta ardía, el pulsó se me aceleró. No podía aguantarme más. Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta acompañado de lágrimas, había estado aguantando durante meses los comentarios de la gente. Siempre les restaba atención, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que fueran ciertos.

La brisa que traía el mar revolvía mi pelo, por alguna razón me tranquilizó. Suspiré y me froté los ojos, miré al mar, tal y como dice en los libros habían ''olas''. Escuché el relinchar de un caballo, me giré y vi mi ropa en una puerta. Fui corriendo a vestirme, mientras lo hacía el caballo seguía relinchando. Cuando terminé lo miré sin comprender qué pasaba, tenía la puertecita de arriba abierta, así que no estaría agobiado, tenía comida y agua. Lo volví a mirar, mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto miré su ojo, había vísceras alrededor. Miré el resto de su cuerpo, había sangre por todos lados. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parado, no recuerdo cuando cogí el cubo y cepillo que tenía en mis manos, y no sé cómo limpié al caballo sin vomitar. Cuando acabé fui a lavar el cubo y el cepillo al mar, me quedé contemplando mi reflejo, no me recordaba así, me había crecido el pelo y tenía la cara más alargada, ¿cuánto hacía que no me miraba? Una ola me mojó entero, mis ojos empezaron a escocer y mi boca sabía a sal. Cogí el cepillo, pero el cubo se alejaba cada vez más. Eso me hizo pensar

¿Por qué sigo aquí? Para matar a todos los titanes.

¿Por eso sigo? Sí.

¿A pesar de que todos me odian? …Sí.

¿Y no puedo matar titanes por mi cuenta? No.

¿Por qué? No tengo el permiso.

¿Por qué necesito permiso? Para poder matarlos.

¿Por qué no puedo ser libre? No tengo derecho.

¿Derecho? Sí.

Quiero ser libre ¿no? …Sí.

¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por los titanes? Yo ya los maté por mi cuenta, no necesito estar aquí y que me traten como un perro que va a morir por ponerlo en primera fila en una guerra. No quiero ser tratado como una herramienta, estoy cansado, no quiero nada, solo ser libre, tener voto, derecho ¿por qué no puedo tenerlo? ¿por qué soy diferente? ¿Por qué soy un monstruo? En ese caso, ¿por qué no me encierran y me usan? Bueno, más o menos ya lo hicieron, me obligaron a ser un arma y si me negaba, moría.

No es justo.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar, el viento me daba de cara, sentí paz. No me paré ni me di la vuelta. Es mejor para ellos que me aleje, no necesitan fingir ni tampoco tener miedo.

— Monstruo, ¿eh?

Aquella frase se escapó de mi boca, el sol se hacía uno con el mar, era precioso. Poco a poco se iba hundiendo, las sombras se hacían más grandes y la brisa más fuerte. Yo seguía caminando tranquilamente, no sentía miedo ni pena. No sentía nada, era como si me hubiesen lavado las emociones. Me senté y miré al mar, solo se podía escuchar las olas romper y el sonido del aire cuando chocaba con las hojas de los árboles. Empecé a tener frío, me acordé cuando todos los estábamos en el campamento militar nos metimos en la cama de Armin, la cama se rompió, pero fue divertido. Y cuando Sasha se comió la patata delante del sargento. Sonreí como un tonto, pero acabé poniendo una mueca de dolor. Quería estar con ellos, pero no podía…

— **¡EREEEN!** — La voz de Rivaille me heló al momento, me giré rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde. El capitán me cogió de la camisa y me golpeó la cara, después me levantó y me dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Mi cuerpo se dobló, me cogió del cuello y me tiró a la arena. — **¿¡QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES!?** — Sus dedos se clavaron en mi gola, el miedo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

— …Du…ele… — La mano que agarraba mi garganta se convirtió en un muño directo a mi mejilla. No lo entendía ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿no era una molestia? O puede ser que… — ¿Estás enfadado por qué no puedes volver sin mí? — Los ojos del capitán se abrieron como platos. — Así que es eso… cierto, necesitas un cebo para poder huir ¿no? — Otro puñetazo golpeó mi estómago.

— **Si sigues así te mataré**.

— Hazlo. — Rivaille me miraba con su cara seria, no se movió. — Hazlo. — Repetí con un poco más de dureza. — ¿Por qué no lo haces? Soy un monstruo, un titán ¿qué más te da? — Todos los sentimientos que antes habían desaparecido, se acumulaban en mi pecho. — ¡Hazlo!

— Mocoso…

— ¡Hazlo! ¡¿Qué diferencia hay entre un titán y yo!?

— …

— ¡HAZLO! — Estaba desesperado.

— Eren…

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES MATAR A UN MONSTRUO!?

Levi estiró su mano y golpeó mi mejilla, por un momento mi mente se quedó en blanco. Después me cogió la cara con las dos manos y paseó su lengua por mis labios. No me lo creía. Con sus pulgares empujó mi mandíbula hacia abajo y metió su lengua, al sentir el intruso hice todo lo posible para separarme de él. Pero fue inútil, aquel beso hacía que mis fuerzas se perdiesen, me aturdía. Cuando pensé que me iba a asfixiar el capitán interrumpió el beso y me susurró al oído:

— _Tú no eres un monstruo, eres humano. Eres incluso más humano que todos los que viven dentro de la muralla. _— Sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón.

— Capitán… — Me agarré a su cuello y lloré. Al final me cogió en brazos y me llevó de vuelta a la casa, yo no podía parar el llanto. Él no dijo nada en todo el viaje, ni tampoco cuando llegamos a la casa. Me dejó en la litera más cercana a la escalera, en la que yo había puesto las sábanas, y se sentó a mi lado. Cuando ya no me quedaban lágrimas el sueño me invadió, no sé si fue un sueño pero juraría que Rivaille me dijo ''_Siento no haberme dado cuenta_''.


	6. Locura

**CAPÍTULO 6 ****— …LOCURA**

— _Levi Rivaille —_

Cuando el mocoso se durmió me metí en mi cama, estaba cansado, lo había buscado por todos sitios. Ahora tendré que vigilarle aún más. Cuando me estiré mi espalda crujió, el cuerpo se hizo pesado y mis párpados se caían. Me estoy haciendo viejo.

Cuando me desperté Eren seguía dormido, todo estaba oscuro. Subí a la planta de arriba, el Sol estaba apareciendo. Cogí un libro y me senté en el sillón, no sé para que he cogido el libro si no puedo ver nada, pero quiero distraerme, aún puedo oír los sollozos del mocoso. Joder. Crucé las piernas y brazos. No tendría que haberle dado tanta libertad, es mi responsabilidad. Estaba empezando a cabrearme con mis propias palabras. Ese mocoso, siempre pensando que estorba o que todos le odian, cuando se pone así no escucha a nadie. Me lengua se movió por cuenta propia, cierto, esta ha sido la primera vez que me ha escuchado. Supongo que si le vuelvo a besar cuando se ponga cabezota no tendrá efecto… ¿o sí? Esto puede ser divertido…

Me quedé inmóvil encerrado en mis pensamientos. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Unos pasos se escucharon en la escalera. Eren tenía un poco de ojeras y miraba al suelo.

—… Buenos días… — Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo y hablaba casi susurrando.

— Buenos días. — No me moví del sillón, abrí el libro he hice que leía. El mocoso hizo el desayuno, estaba temblando y sudando ligeramente. ¿Tiene miedo? ¿De mí? En el desayuno no hablamos ninguno, yo conté alguna que otra historia de cuando era cabo. No me gusta hablar de mí, pero en estos momentos si no lo hacía sentía que el silencio me iba a matar.

En la comida pasó lo mismo, cogí otro libro y me puse a leer.

— Capitán… — Esas eran las primeras palabras que decía después de ''buenos días'' arqueé mis cejas y levanté la vista. — Ah… — Eren miraba para todos lados. — Ayer… rompí las reglas, y me preguntaba… cuál sería mi castigo… — El ligero temblor ahora era notable. ¿Tanto miedo me tenía?

— No separarte de mí. — El mocoso me miró con los ojos abiertos. — Tienes prohibido ir a sitios en los que yo no te vea o no pueda estar a tu lado. ¿Entiendes?

— ¡SÍ! — Ahora parecía realmente feliz, pero su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco y se cambió por dos orejas y mejillas completamente rojas. — Capitán… ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa más?

Cerré el libro y lo dejé en la estantería, sabía que tocaba ahora.

— ¿P-por qué… hizo eso?

— ¿El qué? — Eren tenía la mirada fija en sus pies, cuando hice mi pregunta toda su cara se puso roja.

—… ¿Por qué… m-me besó?

—…— Sinceramente, ni yo tenía la respuesta, simplemente lo había estado buscando como un loco y cuando lo encontré mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. — ¿No te gustó?

— ¡N-NO ES ESO! — Me levanté y me acerqué a él.

— ¿Quieres otro? — Eren empezó a abrir y cerrar su boca, como un pez, me levanté un poco y metí mi lengua. La boca del mocoso estaba ardiendo. Escuché un par de quejidos, sus ojos verdes estaban a punto de salirse, empecé a mover mi lengua. El niño también movió un poco la suya, sus movimientos eran torpes, noté que me cogían de la cabeza y el cuello. Ese mocoso…

Cuando su lengua se metió tímidamente en mi boca la succioné y la liberé al momento. Aprovechando que Eren estaba aturdido, ladeé su cabeza y le mordí el cuello, después succioné. Repetí ese proceso por todo su cuello y clavícula. De vez en cuando el menor soltaba algún gemido, su respiración se aceleraba y su cara iba cogiendo cada vez más color.

— Capitán… — Me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me besó, ¿cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a tomarse tanta confianza? Coloqué mi mano delante de su frente. Puse el dedo corazón apoyado en el pulgar y luego lo dejé ir. El dedo al chocar hizo que Eren retrocediera. —Mg!?

— No me tomes tan a la ligera, mocoso. — Le cogí de los hombros y lo empotré en el sofá. Metí mis manos por su camisa, su piel era increíblemente suave.

— ¡¿Capitán?! — El chico parecía asustado, lamí su oreja y mordisqueé su lóbulo. — Capitán, por favor… — Encontré los pezones del chico y me puse a acariciarlos, poco a poco empezaron a ponerse duros. — ¡Capitán! — Le subí la camisa y lamí sus pezones. Eren puso sus manos en mi frente y me echó para atrás. — Capitán, por favor, no más…

— ¿Cómo osas hablarle así a un superior? — Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con horror. — Este es tu castigo por haberme mordido, tú lo has decidido.

—… ¿Yo? — Bajé mi mano lentamente hasta su ombligo, después, con un dedo, repasé el bulto que había en sus pantalones. — Eso, no es, se equivoca, yo… — Mordí su pezón y succioné, — …ah… — Saqué mi lengua y la deslicé por todo su torso, con mis manos empecé a sacarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Eren se estremecía, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lamí el bulto que había en sus piernas, los pelos se le pusieron de punta, volví a repetirlo y me lo metí en la boca. En ese momento el mocoso abrió sus ojos y jadeó levemente. Comencé a mover la cabeza, con una mano masajeaba sus bolsas y la otra la puse en los labios de Eren, presioné dos dedos para que esta se abriera, pero hizo el efecto contrario.

Succioné con fuerza y moví mi cabeza aún más fuerte, cuando abrió la boca metí los dos dedos y agarré su lengua. Eren me miraba extrañado, pero le ignoré y seguí con mi trabajo. Su miembro iba creciendo poco a poco, cuando ya estaba apunto saqué los dedos de su boca e inserté uno en su entrada. El mocoso se agarró al sofá y jadeó repetidamente. El dedo entró sin problemas, aquello estaba terriblemente caliente y apretado, cuando inserté el otro Eren puso una expresión de dolor. Moví los dedos y no paré hasta que su rostro se suavizó. Por último inserté otro, volví a repetir el mismo proceso. Con la otra mano me bajé los pantalones y preparé.

El mocoso me miraba con miedo en los ojos, le besé el ombligo y empecé a meterlo despacio.

—… Capitán… duele…

— Aguanta… — Estaba apretadísimo y ardía. —…Relájate un poco. — Aquello estaba empezando a doler.

— No puedo, duele, duele mucho… — Le besé la clavícula y el cuello, después la barbilla y finalmente la boca. Cuando noté que se había relajado volví a empujar y no paré hasta meterlo entero. Todo estaba tan apretado y caliente, era como estar en la gloria. Acaricié el miembro del muchacho, seguía tan rígido como antes. Comencé a moverme, aquel roce hacía que perdiese la razón, y la voz de Eren era como música para mis oídos. Volví a mordisquearle el lóbulo y eché sus piernas más para atrás. Era complicado hacerlo en el sofá.

Aumenté la marcha, cada vez llegaba más hondo. El mocoso cerró sus ojos y arqueó su espalda. — ¡Capitán! — Se agarró aún más fuerte al sofá, volví a repetir el movimiento por el mismo sitio. — ¡No!

— ¿No? — Volví a repetirlo una y otra vez, los gemidos del muchacho eran más seguidos.

— Se siente… raro… — Sonreí con malicia, ¿raro? Envestí con todas mis fuerzas, una rodilla se me resbaló del sofá, puse la pierna entera para no caerme. Paré un momento, cogí las caderas de Eren y las giré, esto provocó que su recto se apretase. Puse mi otra pierna en el suelo, luego me puse de rodillas.

— Dobla las rodillas. — Le ordené, al momento obedeció, dejé la cadera de Eren delicadamente. Ahora el mocoso tenía medio cuerpo en el sofá y sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo. Volví a moverme otra vez, cada vez iba cogiendo más velocidad. Separé sus muslos y embestí con todo lo que tenía, estaba a punto, escuché un quejido. Toqué el órgano de Eren, seguía igual, comencé a frotarlo al compás de mis caderas.

El mocoso comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro — No… — de pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó — Ah… R… Riva…ille — Mi mano se humedeció al momento. Su interior empezó a contraerse, era como si me succionase.

— Eren… — No pude resistirme y acabé dentro.


	7. ¿Qué es eso?

**CAPÍTULO 7 ****— ¿QUÉ ES ESO?**

— _Eren Jäeger —_

Sentí algo cálido en mi interior, mis piernas temblaban, mi cuerpo se sentía raro. Noté como el capitán abandonaba mi cuerpo. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué había hecho esto? Noté que algo tibio salía de mi cuerpo y bajaba por mi pierna. Definitivamente, este era mi castigo.

— Mocoso. — Se me pusieron los pelos de punta, no era capaz de mirarle. — Eren. — Su voz grave sonó cerca de mi oído. No te acerques, por favor no te acerques. — Tch. — Sus manos agarraron mis hombros y me giraron. Sus ojos estaban justo delante de mí, podía sentir su respiración en mis labios. Bajé la mirada, no quería más. —… — Le miré con disimulo, estaba estudiándome.

Me estuvo observando un rato, luego me ayudó a subir al sofá. Estaba terriblemente cansado, me dolían las caderas y no tenía fuerza en las piernas. También tenía una extraña sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. No me quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar, con lentitud me fui estirando en el sofá, vi como el capitán cogía un trapo y limpiaba el suelo. — Eren, las piernas.

Las abrí con movimientos torpes, algo suave tocó mi muslo y se deslizó por mi pierna hasta el gemelo. — ¡Capitán! ¡Usted no tiene que hacer eso! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo! — Vi como tiraba el pañuelo sucio al suelo y sacaba otro nuevo.

— Descansa.

— Pero…

— Es una orden. — El aura asesina del capitán creció. Me callé al momento. Después de limpiarme me ayudó a vestirme, se estaba comportando muy raro.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y el mar se movía más de lo habitual. ¿Eso les podría causar problemas a los marineros? Miré a Rivaille, ahora estaba leyendo un libro. Me levanté un poco del sofá, el temblor se me había pasado y ya no dolía. Puse los pies en el suelo y caminé hasta la ventana. Nubes negras se acercaban, vi una luz blanca y después escuché un ruido. Di un brinco para atrás, la tormenta se acercaba cada vez más, la arena se levantaba y el agua rugía.

— Eren, cierra las ventanas. — Rivaille se levantó y fue a una caja, cerré todo. Mi capitán puso una sábana a los pies de la puerta, después cogió una tabla y una alfombra. — Baja. — Le miré extrañado, pero cogí una vela y bajé. Cuando estuve en la habitación encendí todas las velas que vi y esperé en la cama.

Escuché unos golpes en la parte de arriba, el capitán había estirado la alfombra encima de las escaleras, tiró un poco de ella y se escuchó un golpe sordo, todo se oscureció. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de las velas vi como el capitán seguía leyendo el libro.

— Capitán. — No respondió — ¿Por qué nos tenemos que meter aquí?

— …

Suspiré con pesar, cuando se ponía a leer no había quien le cerrase el libro. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared, aquel ambiente me estaba matando, quería huir pero no podía. Sentía la mirada del capitán en mi cara, cada vez estaba más incómodo. Aún no me podía quitar de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, ¿por qué me había hecho eso? volví a sentir el extraño hormigueo.

Quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo y a la vez la duda me estaba matando. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas y miré a Rivaille, seguía leyendo. Sentí un extraño dolor en mi pecho y el bombear de mi corazón. Cogí aire y abrí mi boca.

— Capitán, yo… — No sabía cómo preguntarle — ¿por qué usted… a mí? — Sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar —…no lo entiendo…— Mi pecho ardía, sentía algo extraño en mi estómago y estaba sudando.

Escuché un ruido sordo, miré a Rivaille, había cerrado el libro y me miraba sin expresión. Se levantó y caminó hasta mi cama, no hablo ni dijo nada.

— ¿Capitán? … — Suspiró, subió a mi cama y se colocó a mi lado.

—… — Mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Solo se podía escuchar la lluvia y el mar. — ¿Me odias?

— ¡No! — Rivaille me miró con las cejas arqueadas, después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Mi cara empezó a arder, nunca lo había visto cambiar de expresión. Yo también le sonreí, sentía que me había librado de un gran peso. El capitán me cogió de la nariz. — ¿Capiwan?

— Eres un mocoso estúpido. — Le sonreí, hacía tiempo que no me decía eso. — ¿De qué te ríes?

— De nawa… capiwan… ¿puewo awrazarle? — Me soltó la nariz y me miró con cara seria, por mi nuca corría sudor frío, no debí decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, desvié la mirada y me preparé para un golpe. Rivaille me dio una colleja en la nuca. Le miré confundido ¿eso quería decir que sí? Dudé unos segundos, rodeé su cintura y me apoyé en su hombro. No hubo golpe. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, era relajante tener al capitán cerca. Todas las preocupaciones y dudas de antes habían desaparecido.

— Hey, no te duermas. — Negué mi cabeza, pero me estaba quedando dormido. El capitán me acarició la cabeza, su mano es grande y cálida pero te puedo estrangular en cualquier momento. Sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba, me escurrí hasta el pecho de Rivaille. —… No tienes remedio. — El capitán se estiró lentamente en la cama, yo me recoloqué sin soltarle. Estaba muy cansado, parpadeé varias veces y bostecé.

Cuando abrí los ojos la mitad de las velas estaban deshechas y apagadas, Rivaille tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Solté su cintura y me levanté lentamente, le tapé y subí las escaleras. Empujé la alfombra, era pesada, escuche un golpe sordo y la luz me cegó. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz me di cuenta de que encima de la alfombra estaba la tabla que había sacado el capitán, ambas se habían doblado en frente de la puerta. Bajé sigilosamente, Rivaille seguía dormido, apagué las velas y volví a subir.

La tormenta había cesado y ahora hacía calor. Mi cuerpo seguía pringoso y olía a fluidos, miré el mar, había crecido un poco pero estaba calmado. Recogí la tabla y la alfombra y me quité la ropa, después la coloqué en el sofá. La arena seguía húmeda, era agradable.

Fui corriendo a meterme en el agua, estaba fría, me sumergí y abrí los ojos, no picaba tanto como de costumbre, habían muchas más conchas, empecé a cogerlas. De pronto vi una cosa blanca, me alejé al instante sin quitarle el ojo de encima ¿qué era eso? La cosa empezó a moverse. Le lancé una concha, pero su velocidad disminuyó cuando se metió en el agua. Me volví a sumergir para coger más conchas, me paré en seco, había otras dos cosas blancas y una estaba cerca de mi pierna. Retrocedí lentamente, las cosas empezaron a moverse haciendo movimientos muy raros. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla sentí un cosquilleo en mi gemelo. ¿Qué era…?

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	8. Mocoso estúpido

**CAPÍTULO 8 ****— MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO**

— _Levi Rivaille —_

La cama empezó a moverse, la parte por donde Eren me estaba agarrando se sentía fría, escuché unos torpes pasitos y un gran estruendo, luego todo se iluminó, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Agg, ese mocoso estúpido. Volví a escuchar pasos, escuché un suspiro ¿o era un soplido? Esta vez Eren se movió con mucho más sigilo, solo lo escuché cuando llegó a la parte de arriba y la puerta cerrarse.

Me levanté con cansancio, me estoy haciendo viejo… Subí y miré por la ventana, Eren corría felizmente al agua, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver como se levantaba la arena húmeda cuando avanzaba. Miré la posición del Sol, dentro de poco iba a oscurecer. Cogí una olla, la llené de agua dulce y encendí el fuego de la chimenea.

Luego le diré al mocoso que pesque algo y lo acompañamos con verduras. Coloqué unas cadenas, que estaban pegadas en el interior de la chimenea, y las enganché a las asas de la olla.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHH!**

— ¿¡Eren!? — Las verduras se resbalaron de mis manos, mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, salí de la casa. El mocoso estaba cerca de la orilla, estaba tumbado en la arena. — ¡EREN! — Una ola lo arrastró un poco al interior del mar, me metí en el agua y lo saqué tan rápido como pude. — ¡Eren, Eren, ¿qué ha pasado?!

— Ca…pitán… duele…

— ¿Dónde? — Vi una cosa blanca dentro del agua, una medusa. — Mierda. — Corrí mar adentro. — Eren, ¿dónde te duele? — Lentamente movió su temblorosa mano hasta la pierna. Vi un trozo de carne oscura con una raya en el medio que sangraba levemente. Con el agua del Mar le limpié la herida lo más suavemente posible, Eren tenía los puños cerrados y temblaba. Salí como una bala hacia la casa, estiré al mocoso boca abajo en el sofá. Miré la olla, aún no estaba caliente, la saqué a toda prisa y apagué el fuego, cogí el pañuelo de mi cuello y lo mojé en el agua, estaba fría, lo coloqué cuidadosamente en la herida.

Al mocoso se le escapó un pequeño gemido de dolor, estuve refrescando el pañuelo una y otra vez hasta que Eren dejó de temblar. Miré la herida, había un tentáculo pegado en la piel, fui corriendo a por una toalla y la doblé varias veces, retiré el trozo de medusa y lo tiré a las brasas del fuego. Rebusqué en los cajones, cogí una botella de vinagre y vertí el líquido en la herida, volvía a poner el pañuelo.

De pronto empezó a salir vapor de la herida, la destapé y vi como cicatrizaba lentamente. Cierto, había olvidado que Eren tenía ''regeneración'' siendo humano. Suspiré aliviado, la herida estaba limpia y ahora estaba cicatrizando. Miré a Eren, vi vapor por encima de su cabeza, le cogí del hombro y lo volteé, su labio estaba sangrando, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos, al igual que su nariz.

— ¿Todavía duele?

— Un poco… — Volví a mirar su herida, estaba casi curada. Eren puso una mueca de dolor y empezó a respirar por la boca, se puso boca arriba. — Capitán… me aprieta… — Se llevó la mano al pecho.

— No te preocupes. — Era increíble con qué rapidez evolucionaba el cuerpo del muchacho, lo que no entiendo es por qué no se regeneró la herida al principio ¿pudo ser por el veneno?

El mocoso tiritó, la herida del labio se le había curado, pero su piel estaba pálida y tenía los labios amoratados. Me giré y encendí el fuego, otra vez.

Bajé las escaleras y cogí varias mantas y las almohadas, volví a subir, dejé todo en el sillón. Cogí la alfombra y la sacudí fuera, después la estiré en frente de la chimenea, coloqué las mantas y las almohadas en esta, miré a Eren y miré la alfombra.

El chico bajó a mi lado, le hice estirarse de espaldas al fuego, lo arropé y le di una almohada. El mocoso estaba quieto, aún tiritaba, pero menos que antes, se movió un poco y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Su ceño estaba más fruñido de lo habitual y tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Aún le dolía? — ¿Qué pasa? — Se me ocurrió preguntar.

— La herida me arde. — Podía escuchar como el vapor salía de su cuerpo, supongo que al no estar familiarizado con el veneno hace que la cicatrización valla lenta. Eren empezó a respirar por la boca, era como si le faltase aire. Me estiré a su lado estudiando todos sus movimientos y reacciones, si Hanji hubiese estado aquí no sé qué habría pasado…

La respiración de Eren iba volviendo a la normalidad, su ceño volvió a su sitio original y sus mejillas volvieron a su tono.

— Capitán…

— ¿Mn?

— Eh, bueno… gracias por haberme curado…

— …

— Esto, capitán…¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? — Le miré con una ceja arqueada. — ¿Puedo coger mi ropa?

— No. — La cara de Eren se puso pálida, como si se esperase aquella respuesta.

— Por favor, solo será-

— No. — El mocoso juntó sus piernas, tenía vergüenza. La llama de la maldad se encendió en mi corazón. — Mocoso. — El chico me miro con ojos de un cachorrito feliz, posiblemente pensaba que le iba a dejar vestirse. — Déjame ver tu herida.

El chico estiró la sábana hacia su cara, el muchacho era inteligente aunque no lo pareciese. Cogí la sábana y la tiré detrás de mí, el mocoso se tapó la entrepierna tan rápido como pudo y se puso boca abajo, quedaba muy poco para que se cerrase.

Vi como el tejido se unía entre si, era asqueroso pero intrigante a la vez, me quedé mirándolo hasta que se cerró por completo, la piel empezó a coger su color natural. Acaricié la zona en donde antes estaba la picadura, Eren dio un pequeño respingo. Cuando le miré toda su cara y orejas estaban rojas.

Pasé una pierna por encima del mocoso y me estiré encima de él. Puse mis caderas en su culo, como si fuera un puzle y deslicé mis manos por su espalda.

— ¡CAPITÁN!

— ¿Qué?

— ''¿Qué?'' ¡No haga eso!

— ¿Por qué?

— Puede ser… peligroso… — Eren enterró su cabeza en la almohada, ese gesto hizo que quisiera ir en serio. Un gruñido resonó por toda la casa, me quedé paralizado, el mocoso se encogió al instante. — … Lo siento…

Suspiré y me levanté con pesar, cogí una lanza y me quité las botas. — Voy a por la cena, tú espera ahí. — Y dicho esto salí de la casa. — Mocoso estúpido.


	9. ¿Confusión o confesión?

**CAPÍTULO 9 ****— ¿CONFUSIÓN O CONFESIÓN?**

— _Eren Jäeger —_

Cuando el capitán cerró la puerta me levanté lentamente, miré hacia abajo y… todo mi cuerpo comenzó a hervir, por eso le había dicho que era peligroso hacer esas cosas.

Cerré mis ojos, ¿qué hago ahora para que baje? ¡En misiones! Me acuerdo cuando nuestro carro fue tumbado y tuvimos que recoger a los heridos, Rivaille se quitó la camiseta y vendó a un soldado… ¡NO, NO, NO! Eren, piensa en Hanji, cuando te toca, los ojos que tiene cuando estás en forma de titán… abrí los ojos lentamente, suspiré aliviado, había bajado un poco.

La puerta se abrió, me tapé al momento. La lanza que se había llevado el capitán estaba llena de peces, los cocinamos y comimos en el suelo. Era incómodo estar _así_ delante del capitán… y aún más comiendo pescado. Cuando terminamos hice el ademán de levantarme, pero recordé que estaba desnudo.

— Mocoso. — Me dio su plato, le supliqué con la mirada, no podía levantarme con eso aun así… — ¿Qué pasa?

—… Capitán, yo…

— Ahh, ya veo. — Un gran peso se liberó de mis hombros. — Entiendo que estés en la edad rebelde, pero… — Su mirada se volvió oscura y helada. — A mí no me vengas con esas.

—…Sí… — Cogí el extremo de la sábana he hice un nudo.

— Te he dicho… — El capitán cogió la sábana y tiró de ella— Que a mí no me vengas con esas.

Estaba completamente expuesto, Rivaille me miraba de arriba abajo, no podía era demasiado. Me tapé corriendo, era demasiado embarazoso. Escuché los platos chocando entre si, el capitán me miraba y miraba a los platos… no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero… ¿podría estar sonriendo?

Tragué saliva, cogí un plato y lo puse encima del otro, después fui corriendo a dejarlos y volví tapándome. Me tiré al suelo, el capitán me miraba con decepción.

— Hoy estás muy desobediente… — Me cogió las manos y las separó, sentí como el calor recorría toda mi espalda, esto era malo. —…— Como si fuera un rayo el capitán bajó a mi entrepierna y… la besó.

— ¿CAPITÁN? — Intenté mover mis manos, pero Rivaille me sujetaba con fuerza. — Pare, por favor, esto no tiene gra… — Mi voz desapareció. Ahora estaba lamiendo, todo, era una sensación increíble. El calor seguía corriendo por mi espalda, esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo. — ¡! — El capitán agarró mis dos muñecas con una mano, y con la otra hizo que me tumbase, me levantó una pierna y su lengua empezó a bajar. — ¡CAPITÁN! ¡PARE! — No me hizo caso. La sensación era diferente, pero seguía siendo placentera.

Noté como la lengua hacía presión en mi entrada, abrí mi boca para quejarme pero salió un gemido, la tenía dentro, se movía y lamía mi interior, era extraño, pero no dolía. El capitán la sacó y metió dos dedos, aquello dolió un poco. Los movió con rapidez en mi cuerpo, era muy extraño, me iba a volver loco, mi razón se perdía con cada movimiento.

— ¿Ya estás húmedo? — Desvié mi mirada hacia mi entre pierna, lo que decía Rivaille era cierto, pero ¿cuándo me había puesto así? si ni siquiera me había tocado.

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, el capitán empezó a frotar lentamente, añadió otro dedo, eso dolió mucho. Rivaille, al ver mí reacción, redujo la marcha de los dedos y aumento la de mi sexo.

Aquello ya era otra cosa. Sentía como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas corriesen por mi columna, desde las caderas hasta mi cabeza. De pronto los movimientos cesaron, sus dedos salieron y soltó mi hombría.

Estaba al borde del clímax, no podía mover mis manos, no podía tocarme, quería acabar, si tan solo fuese un movimiento…

— ¿Quieres más?

—…Sí… — Estaba desesperado, ahogado en el placer.

— Entonces tendrás que ganártelo. — El capitán soltó mis manos y retrocedió.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar. Le cogí la cara con las dos manos y lo besé, era increíble, no hubo golpe ni quejas. Paseé mi lengua por su oreja, como me lo hizo la última vez, no había reacción.

Entonces solo quedaba una cosa…

Suspiré hondo y bajé, no tardé mucho en llegar a su entre pierna. Le retiré los pantalones, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, cuando retiré los calzoncillos podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis sesos. Lamí y me lo metí en la boca, era grande, demasiado.

Empecé a mover la cabeza.

Sentí como el capitán acariciaba mi espalda, succioné con más fuerza y me moví con más intensidad. Aquello crecía, parecía que mi boca iba a explotar. Un dedo acarició mi sacro, ¿el capitán se sentía bien? Me daba miedo preguntar.

La mano de Rivaille se entrelazó con mi cabello, eso me dio tranquilidad. Cada vez iba a más velocidad. Deslicé mis manos por sus piernas y las coloqué en su pubis, sentía que me chocaría en cualquier momento.

El capitán me agarró el cabello y echó mi cabeza para atrás. Después, se agachó y me beso. Yo estaba avergonzado, ¿cómo podía besarme después de haberle chupado..? Retrocedí un poco, no quería que se ensuciara los labios.

— Mocoso estúpido… — Su otra mano tomó mi barbilla y tiró, no entendía que pasaba. — Esto es besar. — Rivaille metió su lengua en mi boca, esta se movía de un lado a otro jugando con toda mi cavidad. Era una sensación extraña, pero no molesta. Acarició mi cabeza una vez más, esta vez se sintió caliente.

Toda mi cuerpo estaba caliente, todo mi ser, toda mi alma.

La mano que me sujetaba la barbilla corrió hasta mi entrada, dos dedos entraron sin problemas, haciendo que deseara más su presencia.

Lo quería dentro, lo quería a él. Quería ser uno, fundirme en el placer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces rompí el beso. No podía aguantarlo más, no sabía que era este sentimiento, pero ahora lo entiendo.

— Capitán… le amo…

Los dedos se pararon en seco y salieron de mi cuerpo ¿lo había enfadado? — Perdóneme, yo, yo…lo siento…ah… no… lo siento… — Ya no sabía ni que decir.

— ¿De verdad?

—… — Me miraba con cara seria, puede que no estuviera enfadado…— ¡Sí!

El capitán me abrazó, me quedé helado ¿qué tenía que hacer en esta situación? Devolví el abrazo. — Eren. — Los labios del capitán pasearon por mi cuello, se abrieron, mordieron y succionaron, era una sensación muy extraña.

Las manos del capitán me estiraron en el suelo gentilmente, se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo. Rivaille me echó las piernas para atrás y metió su sexo. No dolió tanto como por la mañana, es más, casi me corro cuando entró entero. El capitán empezó a moverse rápidamente, aquel cambio hizo que me clavase en el suelo.

Todo su ser rozaba con el mío, haciendo que entrásemos en calor y que perdiésemos la razón. Rivaille dobló aún más mis piernas, se acercó a mi cara, me levanté un poco.

Sentí algo de pena por el capitán, cuando estaba unido a mí difícilmente podía llegar a mi clavícula...

Nuestras lenguas se juntaron, ya no sabía de quién era la saliva que había en mi boca, ni me importaba.

El capitán rozó en un sitio, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, aquello se sentía muy raro.

— ¿Aquí? — Dijo entre jadeos Rivaille.

— … — Volvió a pasar por ese punto, cada vez se sentía más raro.

— Se siente bien ¿no?

— No lo… sé… — Vi cómo me sonrió de medio lado, me volvió a besar a su manera.

Aquella sensación me estaba matando por dentro, hacía que me estremeciese, tenía más calor, era raro, se sentía mal pero bien, me estaba volviendo loco.

Rivaille se acercó a mi pecho y lamió mi pezón, aquella sensación también era rara, pero no tanto. Empezó a succionar, mi pechó se calentó aún más. No iba a aguantar mucho más, sentía como estaba chorreando y como las gotas tibias caían en mi estómago.

— Ca…pitán… — Se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

— Dime. — Podía sentir sus jadeos, su respiración acelerada, su aliento.

— …No… — Los ojos se me iban para atrás y mi voz se perdía. Estaba al borde. Rivaille volvió a pasar por ese punto con más intensidad, ya era demasiado tarde. —nmg... ah! ¡Levi!

— Ag… — Mi interior empezó a palpitar, escuché un gemido del capitán. — ¡E…ren!

Una gran estocada sacudió todo mi ser, seguido de un líquido tibio que corría libremente en mi interior.

Rivaille cayó en mi pecho, parecía muy cansado, yo también lo estaba pero no tanto…

— ¿C…capitán?

— Mo…coso… — Sentí como suspiró, acaricié su cabeza, tenía el cabello suave. —… yo…yo tam…bién te amo…


	10. Marineros

**CAPÍTULO 10 ****— MARINEROS**

— _Levi Rivaille —_

Estaba agotado, satisfacer al mocoso no era cosa fácil. Ayer lo hicimos unas cuatro veces hasta que cayó dormido. Recogí las sábanas del suelo y empecé a limpiar, Eren estaba abajo durmiendo, lo desperté hace un rato para que se bañase, el muy idiota se quedó dormido en el agua. Bueno, al menos limpio está.

Me tumbé en el sofá, estaba reventado. La puerta se abrió de golpe, un hombre con ropas ceñidas y gastadas entró en la caseta.

— Oh, ¡Rivaille! No te esperaba.

—…Yo tampoco…

— Sigues igual que siempre. — Detrás de ese hombre habían siete más, todos entraron en la casa, se sentaron en el suelo, en el sofá y en la mesa del comedor. Se prepararon la comida y empezaron a cargar en los carruajes de los caballos pescado y plantas. — Hey Rivaille, ¿qué es esto? — El hombre señaló al carruaje. — ¿Una caja con ventanas gigante?

— Eso es de emergencia.

— ¿Emergencia?

— Sí, parece un carruaje normal y corriente, pero está hecho de madera y hierro, solo se puede levantar la puerta cuando coge una cierta velocidad o estando dentro. Así los titanes no pueden derribarlo ni tampoco abrirlo con simple golpes al azar.

— Guau… ¿y el caballo puede soportar eso?

— Solo uno, el mío.

Miré a mi caballo, tenía marcas del carruaje, mi pobre caballo. Pero esto era importante, mi caballo es fuerte, así que no tengo de que preocuparme. — ¿Capitán? — La tímida voz de Eren sonó detrás de mí.

— Buenos días.

— Ah… buenos días… — El mocoso no le quitaba los ojos de encima a los marineros.

— Eren.

— ¿Sí?

— Hoy es el día ¿puedes hacerlo?

— ¡SÍ!

— Bien, cuando acaben de cargar, partiremos.

Me giré, había una gran carabela anclada en la arena, miles de hombres subían y bajaban mercancía. Vi un gran árbol, era tan grande como el mástil del barco. ¿Eso es lo que quería Erwin con tanta ansia? ''Curará enfermedades'' eso es lo que dijo, pero una cosa así, con ese tamaño… no creo que sea buena idea llevarla a las murallas…

Cuando todo acabó pusieron en árbol y varios barriles en la playa, todos volvieron al barco y se marcharon. Solté a los primeros dos caballos después de haber asegurado la carga, después solté al resto. Miré a Eren, parecía nervioso.

— Es la hora. — Dio un pequeño respingo, estaba blanco. — No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. — Me acerqué y le besé, sinceramente, estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que enloqueciese en su forma de titán, tenía miedo de matarlo, de que le pasara algo malo, de que desapareciese de mi lado…

— ¡SÍ! ¡LOGRARÉ LLEVAR ESTO AL CUARTEL, SEÑOR! — Eren hizo el saludo militar, ya volvía a estar normal. Me monté en mi caballo y le dije.

— ¡COGE ESTO Y LLÉBATELO, QUE NO SE DERRAME NADA, QUE NO SE CAIGA NADA, NO TE DEJES DE CORRER NI POR UN MOMENTO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

— ¡SÍ, RIVAILLE!

Vi como el chico se mordía el dedo, una gran nube de vapor inundó la estancia. Eren en su forma de titán cogió las cosas y empezó a correr, golpeé a mi caballo en los costados, salió despavorido, oía las ruedas del carruaje a mis espaldas. Pase lo que pase, no iba a perder a Eren.

Por ahora no había ningún titán en el camino, pero si a los laterales y empezaban a acercarse. Desenvainé mis espadas, un titán estaba en frente del mocoso, clavé un gancho en su ojo y corté desde su mejilla hasta el cuello. Ese era pequeño y acabábamos de empezar.

Ningún titán nos atacó por el momento, todos nos miraban con deseo pero no se acercaban ¿por qué? ¿a qué esperaban? Conforme nos acercábamos a las murallas más titanes había.

Maté a tres de cinco metros y un par de anormales, miré al mocoso, no se había parado ni por un momento. De golpe vi a un titán de dos metros saltar al gemelo de Eren, corrí tanto como pude, perol titán se había llevado parte del gemelo, este empezó a restructurarse a una rapidez asombrosa. Suspiré aliviado.

Volví a mi caballo, no tardé en volver a volar, los titanes empezaban a perseguirnos, me lancé a por ellos. El primero fue muy torpe y llegué a su nuca fácilmente, el segundo estuvo a punto de llegar al mocoso y el tercero casi me come el brazo. Hoy no era mi día, seguía cansado.

Miré a Eren, sus piernas se movían con pesadez ¿podría ser que también estuviese cansado mentalmente?

La noche iba apareciendo, pero no era problema, hoy hay luna nueva. Los titanes dejaron de atacarnos tan frecuentemente, escuché un ¿relinchar? No, era diferente ¿un especie de… jadeo? Miré al mocoso, me quedé pasmado cuando lo vi, el titán… tenía cara de dolor, ¿o era cansancio?

— ¡EREN! — Vi como los enormes ojos verdes se giraban para mirarme, tenían ¿lágrimas? — ¡EREN! ¿QUÉ PASA? — El mocoso cerró sus ojos y los entreabrió, esa expresión era de dolor. Trepé por su cuerpo y me puse al lado de su oreja. — Aguanta, queda poco.

Estuve un rato en su hombro hasta que vi que mi caballo nos adelantaba. — Eren, rápido, el caballo tiene que ir detrás. — Pero era inútil, notaba como su cuerpo entero temblaba, me coloqué en su nuca y golpeé. — ¡EREN! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

— …

— NO PUEDES PARAR, EREN.

— …

— DIOS, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, ¡EREN! — Noté algo cálido en mi cabeza, me gire a toda prisa, un titán de tres metros me estaba lamiendo, repugnante, le corté los ojos y luego el cuello, pero en el último momento me dio un golpetazo, todos mis huesos crujieron al chocar con el hombro de Eren. Vi como el titán se convertía en vapor con una sonrisa en la cara ¿lo había hecho a propósito? ¿tenía inteligencia?

— Mocoso, corre. — Por más que se lo dije cada vez iba disminuyendo más rápido el ritmo. — Corre, no pares, ¡ES UNA ORDEN! — No hubo efecto. Me agarré en su oreja. — **¡MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO, CORRE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! **— Estaba empezando a agobiarme. No quería que Eren fuera comido, ¿qué haría yo sin él? — **¡EREN! ¡CORRE!** — Nada, no pasaba nada.

Un gemido se escapó por mi garganta, no podía hacer nada, la impotencia crecía en mi interior. Varias lágrimas cayeron en el hombro del gigante. —…Eren… por favor… corre… — La angustia retorcía mi pecho, era sofocante. Una brisa agradable acarició mis mejillas húmedas, poco a poco esa brisa se convirtió en viento, miré al frente, estábamos avanzando mucho más que antes.

Me sequé con el dorso de la mano y preparé mis espadas, no tenía más tiempo para mariconadas, pero antes de saltar miré esos grandes ojos verdes. — Gracias, mocoso estúpido.

Estuve casi toda la noche matando titanes, cuando vi las murallas lancé una bengala roja. Me respondieron con una verde, disparé lateralmente otra bengala amarilla, para distraer a los anormales. Me giré feliz, pero me topé con el rostro lloroso del titán, su cuerpo echaba vapor y se iba rompiendo trozo a trozo.

— ¡EREN, UN ÚLTIMO SPRIM!

El muchacho obedeció, cuando llegamos a la entrada los titanes estaban siendo distraídos, Eren se puso de rodillas, sosteniendo la mercancía, estaba en perfecto estado, pero…


	11. Capitán

**CAPÍTULO 11 ****— CAPITÁN**

— _Eren Jäeger —_

Cuando me arrodillé sentí que el dolor se aliviaba. Me dolía todo, era como si me hubiesen succionado todas mis energías. Acerqué las manos lentamente al suelo, había mucho movimiento, era divertido ver a tanta gente trabajando como hormigas y saludándote amablemente o mirándote con cara de terror…

Mis manos estaban a punto de tocar suelo cuando oí que algo se rompía, un dolor punzante hizo que rugiese, el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. No podía moverme. Escuché un ruido, mi brazo derecho se había caído. ¿Cómo? Vi como desaparecía lentamente, escuché otro ruido, el izquierdo también cayó.

… La mercancía… ojalá que no se haya roto nada… los barriles tenían peces ¿no? No me gustaría que se muriesen… estoy cansado… demasiado, no puedo más…

Caí de espaldas ¿por qué? Miré hacia abajo, no tenía piernas, estaba desapareciendo. Tengo que salir de aquí. Intenté moverme pero no pude, seguí insistiendo hasta que mi visión se puso negra. Cerré los ojos, no podía más.

— _Eren… _— Una voz ¿de quién es? — _Hey… Eren… ¿es… bien? _— ¿Por qué me tan lento? Noté algo caliente en mi mejilla ¿qué era? Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, vi una sombra pequeña ¿un niño? — _¡Eren! ¿¡Me… ir… en!? _— No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es? Capitán, tengo miedo… ¿quién es? ¿qué quiere? Capitán, capitán ¿dónde estás? ¡Capitán…!

— Le…vi… — Escuché un golpe sordo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y todo se movió de sitio.

— ¡EREN! — el capitán me agarraba del brazo mientras me sujetaba, estaba estirado en el suelo. — ¿Estás bien?

—…sí. — Casi no tenía voz, miré a mi alrededor, todos estaban lejos ¿qué les pasaba? Todo mi cuerpo me duele. Hanji se acercó y sus ojos se abrieron con horror, miré en sus gafas. Toda mi cara estaba roja y chupada, las señales que siempre tenía estaban aún más marcadas, mi cuerpo estaba en los huesos y rojo, me miré la mano, parecía la de un abuelo. Había partes de mi ropa que se habían quemado, tenía todo mi pecho y barriga al descubierto, casi no tenía pantalones y ya no tenía zapatos.

Estaba temblando como una hoja, es cierto que tenía frío, pero más que frío tenía sueño, mucho sueño.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? — La gentil voz del capitán sonó cerca de mi oído.

—… — Cogí aire varias veces. — …No…

— Ya veo. — Se quitó la capa y me cogió a caballito, puso la capa por encima de mis hombros y empezó a caminar. Todos susurraban a nuestras espaldas.

''Es un mounstro''

''Oye, ¿crees que estará bien?''

''Pobre chico''

''¿Has visto esas marcas?''

''¿De verdad que es Eren?''

''Que miedo''

Noté una mano en mi cabeza, pensaba que era otra persona, pero resultó ser el capitán. ¿Me podía llevar con una mano? Juntó mi cabeza con la suya y me dio un beso. Escuche un ligero ''tck'' vi el labio de Rivaille rojo, se había quemado. Él sabía que le iba a pasar eso, pero ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

— Bien hecho.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron clavadas en mi corazón, con las pocas energías que me quedaban, enterré mi rostro en su hombro.

— …Usted… también.

— No llores en mi uniforme nuevo, lo vas a ensuciar.

— Ya está sucio…

—… Entonces, haz lo que quieras.

El capitán, Rivaille, Levi.

Da igual como lo llame, él siempre me sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón.

Él no muestra ninguna expresión, pero es el más humano de todos nosotros.

Siempre sabe cómo hacerte enfadar y como reír.

Tiene toda clase de planes en su cabeza, o se deja llevar por el instinto.

Él sabe todo, pero, no supo que se enamoraría.

— Capitán, le amo.

— Mocoso estúpido, duerme ahora mismo.

— Jeje, sí.

Aunque me mandó a dormir, el susurró esas hechizantes palabras en mi oído.

''_Yo también te amo''_

* * *

Esto es todo amigos. Espero que os haya gustado la historia~

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, ¡ERES UN CAMPEÓN! (?)

Creppess


	12. Epílogo final

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Rivaille entró en su cuarto, la gente susurraba a sus espaldas. Le dolía el labio, miró al mocoso de reojo, estaba dormido en su hombro. Parecía que a la mínima se podía partir en dos. La sangre le comenzó a hervir, ¿qué pasaría si Eren no se recuperaba?

Dejó suavemente al muchacho en su cama, le quitó la ropa y fue a su armario, cogió su pijama de invierno. Cuando fue a ponérselo se acordó de que Eren era más alto que él.

—…

Enfadado, volvió a guardar la ropa. Tapó al mocoso con varias mantas y se fue a la oficina de Erwin. Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

— _Adelante._

Levi entró en la habitación, como siempre, todo estaba lleno de papeles y el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

— ¿Cómo fue la misión?

— Excelente.

—… ¿A qué viene esa cara?

El rubio conocía a Rivaille desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ambos habían estado en toda clase de situaciones, pero nunca había visto esa cara de preocupación ¿o era miedo?

—…No es nada. — El capitán miró a los ojos al comandante y muy serio dijo: — ¿Me puedes dejar tú pijama de invierno?

— ¿Eh? — Erwin se quitó las gafas y le miró extrañado. — ¿Para qué quieres mi pijama?

— ¿Qué más te da? ¡Vamos, dámelo rápido!

El comandante suspiró con pesar y salió de la habitación.

Levi empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho, estaba nervioso, ¿cómo estaría el mocoso? ¿se habría despertado? Y si estaba despierto ¿tendría miedo de estar solo?

Después de tanta vuelta acabó en frente de la mesa de Erwin, un papel llamó su atención. Eran planos de los peces y el árbol que había traído Eren, en ellos ponían sus diferentes partes y los usos para lo que se ''necesitaba''.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el rubio apareció con el pijama en la mano. Levi avanzó rápidamente hacia él. — Gracias.

—… — Cuando Rivaille estaba a punto de salir Erwin le puso la mano en el hombro — Si hay algo que te molesta sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— Lo sé.

El enano siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a su cuarto Eren seguía dormido. Encendió una vela para poder ponerle el pijama, estaba todo oscuro y no veía casi nada.

Cuando le destapó soltó un grito ahogado, el cuerpo del muchacho estaba en los huesos y tremendamente pálido. Levi fue poniéndole el pijama poco a poco, el cuerpo de Eren no pesaba nada, es más, para ponerle los pantalones solo necesitó tres dedos para levantarlo.

Rivaille cogió una silla y la colocó enfrente de la cama. El mayor sabía que no iba a despertar ese día, pero había una parte de él que tenía esperanzas en ello.

— Por favor, ponte bien. — Le tomó de la mano a Eren y se la puso en la frente. — Por favor…

Pasaron varias semanas y Eren aún no despertaba, Levi estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. El tapón aún no había salido de la habitación, se negaba a abandonarla con Eren aún dormido, todos los días Hanji le traía la comida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

…Ya había pasado un mes… Levi sentía que poco a poco su corazón se iba haciendo pedazos… Escuchó un fuerte trueno, giró su cabeza sin ánimo, había una gran tormenta. Era como si el tiempo le dijera ''abandona, no va a despertar''.

No podía dejar al muchacho ahí sin más, se sentó en la cama y miró su rostro dormido. Ciertamente, había recuperado un poco su color y ahora no se le notaban tanto los huesos.

Otro trueno volvió a sonar.

''_Quizá… el mocoso no despierte nunca…''_ la pena y angustia se clavaron en el pecho de Rivaille.

— Todo ha sido por mi culpa… debí de haber parado el plan o haberme esforzado más por intentar cambiarlo, pero… ¡pero! — Sentía la necesidad de gritar, pero algo lo reprimía, no podía llorar, tampoco moverse, estaba ahogado en sus sentimientos.

Pasaron tres meses más, la gente empezó a rumorear de que Eren había entrado en coma, otros decían que estaba al borde de la muerte y otros, que había muerto.

Aquellos comentarios agujereaban al pequeño capitán todas las mañanas cuando iba al servicio. Un día salió de expedición, cuando volvió el mocoso seguía dormido.

Rivaille había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había tomado el pulso o se había asegurado de que respiraba.

Como todas las noches, se sentó en su silla y apoyó la cabeza en la cama. Estaba cansado de esperar, quería que Eren despertase, no podía aguantarlo más.

Todos los sentimientos guardados durante los cuatro meses empezaron a desbordarse por sus ojos, las lágrimas caían una detrás de la otra sin parpadear.

El capitán no hizo ruido alguno, hasta que volvió a mirar la cara del mocoso.

Inmóvil.

Blanca.

Sin expresión.

Sin vida.

—…Dios…— Se agarró su pañuelo del cuello, no podía hacer que despertara, no podía oír su voz ni ver sus sonrisas. Su corazón se congelaba de tan solo pensar en que no tendría otra oportunidad para ver al mocoso estúpido dando votes de alegría —mff…uh…ng—No podía vivir sin ello.

— ¿Capitán?

— ¡…! —Cuando levantó la vista vio unos ojos verdes sin energía y una cansada sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—… — Aún no se lo podía creer, Rivaille trepó por el cuerpo de Eren y se puso cara a cara con él. Acarició la cara del muchacho con delicadeza y gentileza.

— Capitán ¿estaba llorando?...

— Como si yo supiera que es eso. — Levi cogió la cara de Eren y beso su frente, después su nariz y finalmente su boca. Los labios del mocoso estaban algo secos, pero no le importó.

— Eren, ¿cómo te sientes?

— B-Bien…

— Ya veo…

Poco a poco ambos se quitaron la ropa mutuamente entre caricias y roces. Confesando sus sentimientos y riéndose de lo absurdos que eran.

_Amor y felicidad ¿cuál es más absurdo?_

_Levi Rivaille._


End file.
